Aurora
Princess Aurora Princess Aurora is a fictional character and a major character from Disney's 1959 animated film Sleeping Beauty (which she is sometimes referred to as), as well as an official Disney Princess. She is also known as "Briar Rose". Personality Aurora is portrayed as romantic, sophisicated, kind, playful, and shy 16 year old girl. Her most prominent personality trait is her passion for romance and love. The good fairies of the kingdom, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather have blessed her with beauty and the gift of song. She is lonely most of the film, as she is isolated to a cottage in the woods. An enjoyer of the simple things in life, Aurora often wonders why her aunts treat her like a child and wishes to meet new people, see new places and make her own decisions. She is very selfless and only thinks of what others want of her, instead of what she wants for herself, seeing as she agrees to go back to her palace thinking that she'll never see her true love again. But still, seeing as she is young and naive about the world around her, she feels her aunts know what is best for her and is very obedient towards them. For example, she runs away from Prince Phillip when she realizes she is talking to a stranger, something the fairies told her not to do. Also when she is under Maleficent's spell and is about to touch the spindle, she hesitates when she hears the fairies tell her not to touch anything, only to be overwhelmed by Maleficent's power. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora is shown to have matured since the first film. She is portrayed as very responsible, hard working, self assured, courteous, confident and strong minded. She is less dependent on her aunts and is finally able to do things her way and make her own decisions. She also comes to believe that perseverance, hard work and sticking to something all the way through makes everything better in the long run. Dress When Aurora is shown as Briar Rose, she is wearing a simple peasant skirt with a black and white blouse, along with a black headband in her hair. She also wears a purple shawl while singing "I Wonder" and "Once Upon A Dream". On her way back to her parents' palace, she wears a hooded blue cloak. The three fairies make her ball gown for the ball. Her ball gown has a floor-length flowing skirt, a white off-the-shoulder neckline, a petal overskirt, and long triangular sleeves. Flora and Merryweather argue about the color being blue or pink. Aurora's ball gown changes colors before finally turning pink. Also, her ball gown is pink in most merchandise, so Flora has won the arguement. With her pink ball gown, Aurora wears pink ballroom shoes, a golden pendant, and a golden tiara. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Aurora wears a pink day dress very similar to her signature ball gown. It is worn with pink stiletto heels and her usual pendant and tiara. That night, Aurora wears a powder blue nightgown with a matching headband and briefly turns it into a gold formal gown with matching jewellery and an elaborate tiara. Aurora then uses the wand to turn her nightgown pink. In the preview for the unreleased Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: A Kingdom of Kindness, Aurora wears a pink headband instead of her usual tiara. She is seen in her "Briar Rose" attire again, along with black ballet flats. The three fairies make for her three evening gowns in pink, green, and blue.